


Bond Between Brothers

by Bibliosmia13



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliosmia13/pseuds/Bibliosmia13
Summary: From the prompt "Your brother confides in you. You used to be his imaginary friend, he says, the one he wished were real. His wish came true" from 642 Stories to Write by The San Francisco Writers' Grotto.
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots and Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076420
Kudos: 6





	Bond Between Brothers

Remus tramped through the marshland that encompassed a majority of his half of the Imagination until he could make out the bright yellow sun leaking through the trees.

Remus had always been jealous of his brother's territory. It was so sunny and bright and  _ safe.  _ But, Roman was a Light side, so of course he had gotten everything while Remus was stuck with the leftovers. He had been trapped in the basement with the other Dark Sides while Roman got to eat Morality's famous chocolate chip cookies and tease the ever-dense Logic and had access to pillow forts and every Disney movie in existence. And, he hadn't stopped there. Now he had taken Anx and Dee, the only people Remus had.

That had crossed the line.

That was why, after all his years of avoiding the place, Remus strode into the blinding sunlight that shone across all of his brother's land. Immediately furious birds shot across the rolling fields, crashing into him at full speed and nearly knocking him over.

"Gee, Creativity. That's not very original, now is it?" Remus shouted at the air.

He knew that his brother had never been able to resist defending his honor, and, despite his flamboyant personality, the Prince was actually quite sensitive. Sure enough, the landscape around him began to shift and change until Remus found himself in a room that could only be his twin's.

Posters and playbills from various movies and musicals littered the walls. A dark wooden desk buried in scripts and musical scores stood next to the door along with its matching chair. A trunk overflowing with costumes sat at the foot of a large, four-poster bed draped in shimmering red fabric, and...

"Roman?"

The pile of blankets on the bed shifted until a disheveled-looking head of brown hair poked out. The side's eyes were red and puffy, and he looked absolutely miserable.

"Please, Remus, I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

That was...not what Remus had expected. He had expected something along the lines of 'Haha, I won.' It almost made him want to not cause trouble. 

Almost.

"Nah."

"Remus!"

"What's wrong,  _ your highness _ ? You know, you can't control me. Not like those pathetic Light Sides."

"Why not? I made you!"

Roman slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I-I I didn't mean- that's..."

"What the hell did you just say, Roman?" Remus growled, stalking closer to his brother like a wild animal.

"What do you mean, you 'made' me?"

Roman stuttered out denial after denial, but he couldn't placate the angry man now nearly upon him.

"Remus, you're right. I don't control you. But, please, don't...don't overreact."

"Overreact?" 

"Remus. Remus, please..."

"Then how about you tell me what you meant before I strangle you," Remus said, a deranged grin slipping onto his face.

"I...I made you. Y-you were just a figment of the Imagination. Thomas wanted a bad guy, so I thought one up. But...I couldn't just get rid of you. We understood each other, and it was nice to have someone when Thomas couldn't play, so I brought you into the Mindscape. I told Logan and Patton that we were brothers. None of us had really had much interaction before that, so they just accepted it. 

"I should have told you. I'm so sorry, Remus. And now Virge and Janus are up here and I don't know what to do because I don't want to hurt Thomas, but I don't want to hurt you or Patton or...anyone, Remus. That's why I let them think you were a Dark Side in the first place! You scared Patton. You hurt Logan's impact. When we started fighting, I figured it would just be best. You got along better with Virgil and Janus anyway. But...now they're here and I don't know what to do, Remus, but...I don't want either of us to be alone."

The two fragments of creativity stared at one another in silence.

"Please, Remus. Say something. Anything..." Roman pleaded with the uncharacteristically quiet side.

"...didn’t you create everyone? I mean, they call Logan the ‘mommy’, but wouldn't it be you? The only reason we are as prominent as we are and have the chance to come into the real world every once in a while is 'cause of you."

“You’re not angry?”

“What about?”

“Thank you, Remus. Thank you for being so understanding. I really don’t want you to hate me,” Roman said, barely holding back tears. “Thank you, thank you-" 

"Yeah, yeah. Don’t get all sappy on me. Also, just something to remember, every time you make goo-goo eyes at Virgil, you're imagining incest."

"Out."

Remus made to leave.

"Wait. You're not about to fall apart anymore, right bro?"

Roman looked up at Remus in surprise. 

"I don-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I came from your mind, didn't I."

"No. I think I'm alright now. Thank you, Remus."

"Yeah. And hey, I guess, uh, just remember...Dee's awesome, but it's a bit confusing at the beginning and you already sorta know Vee. They're all pretty lucky to have you, you know, even if you did steal 'em from me. But you better warn 'em that I'll be up here soon too!"

With that, Remus disappeared in a cloud of glimmering green smoke.

"Will do, brother."


End file.
